


In Memory of Fear

by sourfacedcaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourfacedcaptain/pseuds/sourfacedcaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking that he has fully escaped from everything that he once was and everyone who knew of him, Levi has been contented in the simple life that he has built. When Erwin hunts him down to tell him news of a past love, Levi's simple world is about to be turned right back upside down.<br/>**On hiatus**</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Thank you to my beta, S, for helping me out. 
> 
> I like having 2 betas, If you would love to help me out and be my beta, please message me here or on tumblr at sourfacedcaptain. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Levy

I heard once that you meet a thousand people in your lifetime. I’m not sure who said this or where I read it, or if it's even factual. But if this information is true, then I would like to punch that person square in the face. One thousand people and I can't get rid of one asshole. But we'll get to that momentarily. For now, it’s probably worth telling you who I am and why Erwin fucking Smith will forever be the bane of my existence.

After that disaster we all call high school, I spent a single semester at a pretentious college in my city before deciding that all the pricks who attended and the debt I was racking up weren't worth it. So I left, and found my way with a job at a nearby warehouse hauling boxes day in and day out. Not a fantastic job, but it gave me enough money to indulge in some...habits.

While normally I'd frown upon the use of heroin, my drug of choice, it was enough for me to forget everything bad in my life. Which I loved. Unfortunately, the forgetting also involved things such as rent and car payments, so I was evicted and my car repossessed. I spent a few days (or maybe weeks) wandering the streets. Time was a blur, but I kept finding my way into a particular bar in the strip district of the city. I made a few acquaintances there, none of whom I particularly cared for, and two, upon learning my plight, insisted I come stay with them. I protested, but they were strong willed and the drug had weakened my body and sensibilities. I now have a room in their apartment, on the condition that I get off (and stay off) the drug.

And with their help, I did.

It took me almost two weeks of living with them before I realized that the bar had been a popular gay club, and that the two were a young gay couple. It wasn't bothersome, but I won't deny that they were odd. At 26, they were 8 years younger than me. Though I had now been living with them for nearly 5 years, sometimes the age difference really stuck out. They were both well over six feet tall and quite strong, but that was the similarities between them ended. The taller of the two, Bertholdt, was a thin, nervous sort of man who worked as a nurse at a children’s hospital. He was quite tan and had dark eyes and hair which hung plastered to his forehead from sweat. Despite his quiet exterior, Bertholdt was vital in my rehabilitation as he was far more stubborn than he let on. His partner, Reiner, was pale and blond and built like a brick shit house. I kid you not, that guy is huge. His boisterousness made him hard to miss when he walked into a room. He was much louder than I preferred, but he was nice enough.

Thanks to those two I was living a quiet existence, doing the whole “work” thing. It was tiresome, but it paid my portion of the rent and kept me busy. I had even managed to get rid of everyone from my past, only talking with Bertholdt and Reiner and the people I work with when necessary. Which is why, when I got that phone call from a person I hadn’t heard from since college, I was pissed.

Despite my better judgement, I had picked up the unknown number on my phone. A familiar, silky baritone echoed from the speaker and I was instantly pissed. I’d not expected to hear from him again, especially now since I had changed my number. But of course fate likes to be on Erwin’s side. 

“What the hell do you want?” I barked out.

“Levi… Petra’s dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and reminder that I am still looking for another beta!! See you next chapter! :)
> 
> ~Levy


End file.
